


Xzero smut files

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: First Time, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wouldn't you like to know? It's smut about X and zero
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just taking trash out of my storage don't mind me

X positioned them in his human bed at the far corner of the wall away from the edge, he was sitting on Zero's lap legs on each side of him just giving him intimate mouth kisses but before X could even comprehend it soon he couldn't stop himself from kissing him roughly, every atempt to not kiss him wouldn't validat in his mind he kept pulling him in. He kept letting his hands tangle in his hair to find something, he didn't even know what he was looking for or if he was even looking for something at all.

X was acting wild and he didn't know how to stop.  
(Or if he even wanted to stop)

Zero sure wasn't trying to stop him in fact he was ingolped in it, he kept pulling and pushing X's short lanky body against his muscle toned one, pulling him closer so their body's could kiss eachother then pushing him away so he could pull him closer again, feeling up and down his body wanting to hear his voice.

What even was this? Neither of them knew yet neither of them could stop.

X was breathing harshly when he got a chance to separate their lips both swollen from being bit and sucked on.

“Zee, I can't…i..oh my Asimov!” Zero was nibbling on X's neck, chewing on a internal neck wire through his skin gently pulling at it with his teeth.

That alone makes X go wilder and he pushes his more them semi-hard into the red war machine moaning for more.

Zero parts his lips tongue sliding out licking at the area he bit into, he pulled at the faux skin giving the latter chills. Good chills, hot chills, sexy chills.

X was continuing to move his hips up into Zero's abdomen, the pit of his stomach felt taut he was losing it, falling apart right in front of Zero.

“Oh Asimov, Zero…agghh..ohhh- yesss!” breathless gasps escaped him he couldn't do or say anything but Zero's name. X felt something building up inside him. Whatever it was he liked and disliked it cause it needed to be released right now or he would go insane.

Zero slid his hips into the motion with X's creating something so wonderful both reploids could explode if they had stopped right now.

“X…X? X, I'm getting over heated, uuggnn…is..is this normal?”

“i don't know but, please-PLEASE don't stop Zero it feels so good!”

X was balancing himself on Zero's lap pivoting his hips straight into Zero's, pushing and grinding into all the right spots which made Zero moan and twitch just like X, his breath was hot and his skin was oh so sensitive ready to be touched and wrecked by the war machines hands.

Zero gripped X's hips and gave him a bounce on his pelvis, making thier members slide together when their hips met, The blue bot cried out. “AGAIN!” Zero did as he was told and more, he continued his assault on the blue bots neck but carried it further down his chest taking those perky buds into his mouth biting,pulling and doing whatever else he could to get X to scream his name.

“ZERO! ZERO FUCK I CAN'T.”

vulgar language continued to leave X's thoart as he screamed for salvation, the thing inside of him felt hot and it was over ready to be let out, like water being trapped inside a balloon. It was making X hot, it was making him scream for Zero to do something to make it go away.  
(Or was he doing that all on his own?)

He let out one last scream as Zero mashed their lower body's together one last time colliding their members into a mess of white.

Spasms befall him as X glitches shivering at the new sensation, the sensation of letting everything go just to have this moment, he released everything onto Zero and collapses onto him, heavy breaths push hot air out of his systems trying to cool his engines. The thing inside him was gone, all he needed was to come and Zero helped him do that. He wishes he could have watched Zero’s normally cool features break into bliss but his heavy eye lids and exhausted body said noway not today.

Zero felt the gush of X when he released onto him as well, and he couldn't help but uncharacteristically laugh at his friend cause that wasn't even the real thing yet X was reduced to a screaming puddle of beautiful. His mind wondered what it would be like to hold X down by his wrist and fuck the living day lights out of him but he came back to reality when he heard X softly say his name.

“Zero.” X shakingly whispers with his horse voice before kissing him so very light and passionately it would be okay if the war machines life ended right now. He rubs Zero's face because he loves him and hopes (dear asimov he hopes.) That this is the start of something new in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goes with what happened in the first part

Grunts can be heard when X's eyes flutter open, he feels something wet gliding over his own erection and he groans before looking down to see Zero holding his leg over his shoulder and rubbing them together slowly.

“would have been nice if you stayed sleep.” he said between moans.

“Z-Zero…that feels…it feels nice.” he relaxed onto his back and let Zero do everything.

“yes.” he leans over and gives X a peck on the lips. “what we did last night wasn't even all of it X, you screamed my name so loud I thought I was gonna need ear repairs.” he teased.

“that's because I….” he trails off.

“say it.” he gives X some incorugeing nudges.

“i love you so much.” he blushes hiding his face in the pillows.

“i wanna hear it every morning I wake up X, that you love me cause I have the same feelings for you.”

Zero lays his body onto of the smaller reploid and pokes at X's intrence a few times.

“this might hurt a little bit, I checked you while you were sleeping and it's pretty tight down there.”

X was gonna pretend like he didn't just hear Zero say he prepared him while he was sleeping.

“just be gentle okay?”

He noded and positioned himself giving one last check of approval before he pushed the tip in then watched for X's reaction.

“more.” he commanded.

Zero pushed on a bit further. “ouch…keep going don't worry I'm fine.”

Zero was at the half way point he kept looking at X then looking back down trying his hardest to be something he wasn't, gentle.

“a-almost th..there.” X was expecting a whole lot of pain but it wasn't that bad probably cause he was prepared by his sweetie.

When Zero was in merged inside X's tight walls he felt like he could come right there right now but he resisted the urge to.

“X?”

Tears were starting at the corner of his eyes but he didn't look upset. “i..I'm ready just go slow.”

Zero thursted slowly and gently and he possibly could and it was killing him he wanted to go faster he wanted to rip X's insides apart, he wanted to make X his the monster side of him craved it. That twisted part of him wanted to hear X screaming for him to cease his actions, go madman and just hold X there, watch him suffer. But he resisted those malicious thoughts, never giving them the chance to surface.

after a few slow humps X gave him the words he wanted to hear.

“faster.”

He didn't need to be told twice, he kicked it into high gear skin smacking skin could be heard around the room.

Zero took X into his hand and started jerking it him off and twisting his wrist up and down gathering some precum to moisten the job, X wanted to scream but he felt so good nothing came out when he opened his mouth to do so.

“Asimov Zero I love you so much, I adore you i want you i need you close to me right now, it isn't even funny how long my body wanted you, please Zero make me yours, make my body understand who it belongs to.”

Zero chuckled at how weird that sounded coming from X but weird in a good way, he continued pumping X's member and fucking his brains out as one could call it until X told him he wanted to come.

“have you earn the right to?” he put his thumb over the slit to stop anything from coming out.

“i would like to think so!” X was frantically bucking back into Zero.

“i love you X.”

“ZERO!”

“say it back to me.” he moved his hips in a circular motion hitting those bundled nerves inside of X.

“i love you, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU PLEASE LET ME-”

Zero pushed as far as he could into X and released his load, milking everything he had into X's tiny abused hole that sucked him in and made him wanna go for a second round, but he yeled for now.

“Asimov I love you Zero.” X lips made way to his and they kissed until both robots fell asleep, but Zero felt more like passing out then falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This garbage wasn't even read over for typos I'm so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all this smut I just don't have nowhere to put it and i don't just wanna delete it


End file.
